Yūyami 夕闇
by Izumi Nairi
Summary: Di pagi hari yang cerah, tim Gai kembali mendapatkan misi berbahaya dari sang Hokage. Misi apakah itu? Berhasilkah mereka menyelesaikannya? "Kau cantik, kau pintar, kau begitu menawan… Aku sungguh iri pada wajah dan otakmu yang brilian." My first crossover fict, hope you like and give comment, too../hiatus/
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Pair : Sesshomaru x Tenten**

**Genre : Adventure****—maybe end with Romance…**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi, but this fic by Izumi Nairi :)**

**Rating : K+**

**.**

* * *

**Yūyami **夕闇

.

"Selamat pagi, Tenten-_chan_!"

Gadis bercepol dua itu berbalik, lalu mengernyitkan keningnya sejenak. Sesosok bayangan kehijauan tampak berlari ke arahnya. Terlihat kepulan keabu-abuan di sepanjang jalan yang dilewati sang bayangan hijau. Setelah sadar, gadis itu menghela napas panjang.

'_Lee…'_

"Tenten?"

Tenten yang masih melihat Lee yang berlari dengan semangat masa mudanya itu menoleh. "Neji?"

"Tsunade_-sama_ memanggil ki**—**" Badan lelaki bermata pucat itu tertabrak sesuatu. Ketika dia menengok, jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah sang penabrak tak sampai lima senti. Dia langsung menjauh sambil berteriak, "LEE!"

"Maaf, Neji-_kun_. Aku tadi sebenarnya ingin—"

"Baiklah," sela Neji cepat. Dia kembali menatap Tenten. "Ehm, seperti yang akan kukatakan tadi, Tsunade-s_ama_ memanggil kita bertiga. Dia bilang akan ada misi baru untuk kita."

"Misi?" Tenten mengernyitkan kening. "Bukankah Gai-_sensei_ sedang menjalani misi saat ini? Lagipula, aku baru pulang dari misi beberapa hari yang lalu…"

"Jangan begitu, Tenten-_chan_," tegur Lee. "Sebagai remaja yang penuh dengan semangat masa muda, kita harusnya senang, bangga, dan bersemangat saat mendapatkan misi dari Hokage. Aku begitu bersemangat saat mendengar perkataan Neji-_kun_, sangat ingin mendengar seperti apa—eh? Tunggu!"

Di pagi yang cerah ini, burung-burung yang berkicau riang di dahan pepohonan di sepanjang jalan menuju gedung Hokage harus menghirup kepulan asap untuk kedua kalinya karena Lee yang berlari kencang dengan penuh semangat masa mudanya sebari berteriak, "Tenten-_chan_, Neji-_kun_, tunggu aku!"

"Jangan panggil aku 'Neji-_kun_' lagi!" balas Neji. Pipinya memerah saat mendengar bisik-bisik dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya.

—"—

Mata kecoklatan itu menatap langit sejenak. Awan seputih kapas yang menghiasi langit biru itu bergerak perlahan, tertiup angin pagi yang berhembus lirih. Mata itu kemudian melihat ke bawah langit. Di sanalah patung wajahnya dibuat, bersanding dengan para Hokage sebelumnya. Bangga, senyumnya terkembang tipis. Tapi dia ingat pesan yang disampaikan Shizune padanya sebelumnya. Dia memutar kursinya perlahan, lalu menatap ketiga remaja yang berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Aku mendapatkan pesan pagi-pagi sekali hari ini," ujarnya memulai pembicaraan. "Dan aku teramat sangat terkejut dengan isi pesannya."

Hening sejenak. Ketiga _shinobi_ itu menatap Hokage mereka lekat-lekat, begitu juga dengan Shizune yang sedari tadi hanya menggendong Tonton di dekat meja Hokage.

"Kepala desa Murodo mengirimkan pesan pada kita, bahwa desanya diserang," lanjutnya. "Tapi yang aku herankan, penyerangannya bukan seperti sebuah desa yang menyerang desa lainnya dengan membawa sepasukan ninja yang kuat. Warga desa itu seperti diteror, karena mereka—si penyerang—hanya mengambil gadis yang masih remaja dan anak-anak kecil."

Kening Lee dan Tenten berkerut, sementara Neji masih menatap Tsunade datar.

"'Mengambil'? Apa kau baru saja mengatakan mereka 'diambil'?" tanya Neji. Meski wajahnya sama datarnya dengan saat dia masuk ke ruangan ini, tak ayal ada rasa bingung sekaligus was-was di nada bicaranya kali ini.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Ini yang membuatku bingung. Sang musuh sama sekali tidak melakukan penyerangan secara terang-terangan, melainkan diam-diam mengambil warga desa untuk dijadikan sandera—mungkin. Hal ini tentu membuat warga lainnya menjadi panik dan khawatir."

"Kepala desa sudah melakukan penjagaan sebelumnya. Dia menyuruh pada pemuda dan bapak-bapak di desa itu untuk berjaga pada malam hari. Di pinggiran desa, terdapat beberapa pos-pos penjagaan yang anggotanya bergilir setiap malamnya." Shizune ikut menambahkan. "Tapi tetap saja, maih ada orang yang menghilang."

"Tsunade-_sama_, mungkin saja ini cara musuh agar bisa menyerang desa itu dengan mudah. Pertama-tama, mereka membuat warganya takut, kemudian menyerang tiba-tiba," ujar Tenten memberi opini. "Atau mungkin sebagai pengalihan bagi desa yang lebih besar."

Tsunade mengernyit. "Maksudnya?"

"Musuh mungkin sudah mengira kalau desa yang kecil seperti itu akan mengirimkan pesan berisi permintaan bantuan kepada desa yang lebih besar, seperti Konoha. Karena mereka melakukan hal yang tidak terduga—seperti yang dikatakan Tenten tadi, yaitu melakukan penyerangan—perhatian Konoha akan teralih karena dikhawatirkan akan membuat masalah semakin rumit, atau bahkan menyebabkan peperangan besar." Neji menghela napas, kemudian melanjutkan, "Dan di saat-saat seperti itu, mereka akan langsung menyerang desa Konoha."

"Mungkin saja kau be—" Ucapan Tsunade terhenti begitu saja saat merasakan aura membara dari lelaki berpakaian serba hijau yang kali ini menatap Neji dengan berapi-api.

"Neji-_kun_ memang jenius," puji Lee. "Tapi aku tidak akan kalah, aku akan memberikan pendapatku!"

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu hanya menatap Lee bosan.

Shizune, dengan senyum yang dipaksakan selembut mungkin, berkata, "Kau tida—"

"Begini, mungkin saja musuh itu hanyalah orang dalam yang ingin melakukan kudeta, kan? Dengan kepanikan warga, dia akan menjatuhkan kepala desa dan berpura-pura menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuatnya sendiri. Dan dia akan mendapat perhatian warga sebagai calon kepala desa yang bertanggung jawab," ujar Lee bangga. Tangannya terkepal di dada, kemudian dia berteriak lantang, "Lihatlah aku Gai-_sensei_! Muridmu yang penuh dengan masa—"

"Hentikan, Lee!" seru Tenten sambil menyumpal mulut Lee dengan kertas gulungan di kantong ninjanya. Dia kembali menatap Tsunade serius, lalu melanjutkan, "Jadi, kapan kami bisa memulai misi ini, Tsunade-_sama_?"

Neji menoleh ke arah Tenten, kemudian menatap Hokagenya. "Anda tidak akan menyuruh Tenten ikut serta dalam misi ini, bukan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya mereka semua bersamaan. Tonton hanya menatap Neji ingin tahu.

"Karena Tenten perempuan," jawab Neji, nadanya seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa itu hal yang tidak perlu ditanyakan. "Musuh mengincar—'mengambil'—perempuan dan anak-anak. Dan Tenten pasti akan jadi salah satunya kalau anda menyuruhnya ke desa itu. Itu hanya menambah jumlah korban yang tidak perlu, Tsunade-_sama_."

"Di desa itu, tak ada satupun _shinobi_, maka dari itu mereka dengan mudah mengambil perempuan dan anak-anak," jelas Hokage berambut pirang itu. Matanya beralih menatap Tenten penuh makna. "Dan karena Tenten-_chan_ adalah _kunoichi _yang kuat, maka musuh tak akan semudah itu 'mengambil'-nya. Benar, kan?"

Tenten mengangguk. Dia menepuk pundak Neji, lalu berkata, "Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, ada kau dan Lee."

"Benar itu, Neji-_kun_. Tenten-_chan_ pasti akan aku lindungi dengan penuh semangat yang membara ini," kata Lee percaya diri. "Karena Gai-_sensei_ mengajariku untuk melindungi anggota tim dengan penuh semangat dan tanggung jawab yang tinggi."

Neji hanya diam, lalu sesaat kemudian berkata dingin, "Jangan panggil aku 'Neji-_kun_' lagi."

Gadis berambut coklat itu hanya tertawa. Dia bertanya pada Tsunade, "Kapan kami bisa memulai misinya?"

"Hari ini. Karena aku khawatir kalau terlalu lama, bisa-bisa semakin banyak gadis dan anak-anak yang disanderanya," kata Tsunade serius. "Hyuuga Neji akan menjadi _taichou_ dari tim ini."

Lelaki berambut panjang itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, kalian kutugaskan untuk menghentikan teror—kalau bisa kubilang begitu—yang ada di Desa Murodo."

"Baik!" seru mereka bertiga bersamaan.

—"—

"Lihatlah langit itu, Jaken-_sama_," tunjuk perempuan kecil berambut kecoklatan kepada makhluk yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Bukankah itu mirip dengan bentuk beruang?"

Makhluk yang dipanggil gadis itu mendongak. "Sama sekali tak mirip."

Gadis itu mengamati awan yang ditunjuknya sekali lagi. "Mirip sekali, Jaken-_sama_."

Seorang pemuda yang berjalan paling depan sendiri hanya terdiam. Tak memerdulikan perdebatan kusir antara Rin dan Jaken yang hampir setiap hari dia dengar. Telinganya yang panjang sudah biasa mendengarkan kebisingan yang dibuat mereka. Malahan, kadang-kadang dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum yang teramat sangat tipis kala melihat Jaken yang frustasi dengan keceriaan Rin. Siluman pendek itu memang tidak terlalu suka kalau Rin selalu bersemangat.

"Kita akan kemana, Sesshomaru-_sama_?" tanya Rin sambil menarik-narik lengan bajunya.

"Jangan menanyakan hal seperti itu, Rin!" tegur Jaken sembari memukul kepala Rin dengan tongkatnya. Matanya beralih menatap tuannya. "Sesshomaru-_sama_, maafkan Rin yang bawel dan cerewet ini."

"S-sakit, Jaken-_sama_," keluh gadis kecil itu sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Sesshomaru tak menggubris mereka berdua. Dia masih terus berjalan, menikmati hembusan angin pagi yang menyegarkan dan nyaman. Meskipun tidak terlihat benar-benar seperti orang yang sangat menikmati hidup dengan angin yang menyenangkan ini, namun Jaken dan Rin yakin kalau mata tuannya yang jernih mampu menggambarkan kalau hari ini dia sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik.

Tiba-tiba, di depan belokan yang akan dilewati mereka bertiga, muncul dua orang gadis. Keduanya memiliki rambut hitam yang indah, tergerai panjang sampai menutupi punggung mereka. Salah satu gadis itu memakai kimono berwarna ungu, sementara yang lainnya mengenakan kimono berwarna merah muda. Salah satu di antara mereka memiliki mata berwarna biru yang teramat sangat terang.

"Lihat, Zu-_chan_, kupu-kupunya indah sekali!" puji perempuan dengan kimono warna merah muda itu. Matanya yang berwana hitam menatap sepasang kupu-kupu berwarna kuning yang seolah menari di atas bunga merah di dekat mereka.

"Benar!" seru perempuan yang satunya lagi dengan ceria. Tangannya memetik bunga yang berada di dekat kupu-kupu itu, kemudian menyelipkannya di telinga kanannya. "Lihat, apa aku terlihat cantik dengan bunga ini, Kiku-_chan_?"

Kiku mengangguk. "Tapi kurasa tidak cocok dengan bajumu." Matanya kembali menatap ke depan, kemudian terbelalak.

"Ada apa?" Temannya melepaskan bunga dari rambutnya, lalu ikut memandang ke depannya. Langkahnya ikut terhenti. "Eh?"

Sesshomaru balik menatap kedua gadis itu, namun langkahnya tidak berhenti seperti remaja di hadapannya. Dia terus berjalan, diikuti oleh Jaken dan Rin, sampai akhirnya dia melewati kedua gadis itu.

"Tampan," bisik gadis berkimono merah muda itu lirih, sementara temannya hanya mengangguk beberapa kali.

Waktu seolah berhenti. Sesshomaru merasakan hal yang ganjil saat dia berada di samping kedua gadis itu. Matanya melirik ke arah mereka sedetik, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Dia tak berusaha membiarkan perasaan itu menghilang, tapi juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Namun, kali ini, dia menyuruh Rin dan Jaken untuk berjalan di depannya.

"T-tapi…" Rin sebenarnya ingin menolak, karena merasa tidak enak berjalan mendahului tuannya. Namun akhirnya dia menurut setelah ditatap tajam oleh Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-_sama_," panggil Jaken. Tongkat yang dipegangnya sedikit bergetar.

Lelaki dengan bulan sabit di keningnya itu mengangguk sekali.

.

To be continue…

.

* * *

**Author's note: Moshi-moshi… ini fic pertamaku yang crossover, sekaligus fic yang ada tokoh dari Inuyasha. Entah kenapa pingin buat yang ada Sesshomaru-nya, tapi sudah terlanjur kepikiran… Makanya dibuat sekalian (^,^)**

**Oh, ya, mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan, baik penulisan maupun isi**—**agak gugup waktu mau publish-nya**—**kalau ada, segera beritahu, ya… (^^)**

**Kriitik, saran, dan komentar diterima dengan senang hati… (^_^)**

**Arigato gozaimashu…**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Pair : Sesshomaru x Tenten**

**Genre : Adventure****—maybe end with Romance…**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi, but this fic by Izumi Nairi :)**

**Rating : K+**

**.**

* * *

**Yūyami **夕闇

Chapter 2

.

Krek!

Gemeretak dahan yang terinjak oleh Lee terdengar sampai ke telinga kedua temannya. Tenten dan Neji pun menoleh bersamaan, menatap lelaki berpakaian serba hijau itu dengan mematikan. Kalau bukan karena waktu yang kurang tepat, gadis bercepol dua itu pasti sudah ingin menghajar Lee.

Mereka terus melompat dari dahan satu ke dahan lain. Melewati pepohonan satu, dan melompat ke pepohonan lain. Bagi mereka, tidak boleh ada waktu yang terbuang sia-sia. Semuanya harus dengan cepat, tepat, dan benar. Semua ini berawal dari satu-satunya gadis di tim mereka yang tanpa sadar mengeluh karena masih capek dengan misi yang baru saja dia laksanakan sebelum misi ini dimulai. Mendengar itu, Neji berinisiatif kalau mereka lebih cepat sampai di Desa Murodo, lebih cepat misi ini selesai dan Tenten bisa segera beristirahat.

"Apa itu?"

Tenten dan Lee menengok ke arah Neji. Lee melompat mendekati Neji, sementara pandangan Tenten mengikuti arah pandang teman Hyuuga-nya itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Neji-_kun_?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel '–_kun_'!" seru Neji kesal. Lalu pandangannya kembali serius. "Aku melihat desa yang hancur lebur. Seperti telah diserang oleh sekelompok ninja. Benar-benar berantakan."

"Jelaskan lagi, Neji," pinta gadis bercepol dua itu. "Apa yang kau lihat? Apa ada orang di sana?"

"Ada. Aku melihat nenek-nenek dan seorang bayi—dia menggendong bayi itu. Lalu—" Mata lelaki Hyuuga itu terbelalak. "_Chakra_ yang tidak biasa. Warnanya… kemerahan, bukan lebih gelap dari milik Naruto. Mungkin lebih menjurus ke arah hitam samar. M-mengerikan. _Chakra _itu melingkupi desa itu."

"Kita harus segera ke sana!"

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di desa itu. Mata mereka membulat detik itu juga. Penggambaran yang dikatakan oleh Neji, semuanya benar. Bahkan terlihat jauh lebih mengerikan dan mengenaskan dari apa yang dijelaskan oleh lelaki bermata pucat itu. Desa itu seperti diterjang angin topan, atau habis kebakaran hebat, atau bahkan mungkin lebih parah dari itu. Bangunan-bangunannya terlihat rapuh dan goyah, tak ada tumbuhan yang hidup di sana, dan tak satu hewanpun yang dilihat oleh mata mereka.

"Neji…" panggil Tenten lemas. "D-di mana nenek dan bayi yang kaukatakan tadi? Lebih baik kita cari mereka terlebih dahulu."

Tak ada respon dari kedua temannya. Akhirnya, dengan keberanian yang dipaksakan dia mulai mencari-cari kedua orang yang masih tersisa itu di seluruh penjuru desa. Dia mencari di dalam rumah-rumah, di balik pohon yang sudah mati, di mana matanya menangkap suatu tempat, detik itu juga dia langsung mencarinya di sana. Sampai akhirnya, dia mendengar teriakan Lee.

"Tenten-_chan_! Neji-_kun_! Kesini, cepat!" panggil Lee sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Aku menemukan mereka!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka berdua sudah berada di samping kanan dan kiri Lee. Mata mereka terpaku pada sosok memelas yang duduk meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Dengan sangat hati-hati, mereka bertiga mendekati sosok tersebut. Semakin dekat, semakin merka mendengar tangisan lirih darinya.

"Anak kecil," bisik Tenten parau.

"Permisi, _obaa-sama_," kata Lee. Dia duduk di samping nenek tersebut sambil menatap si bayi yang digendongnya.

Neji dan Tenten juga turut mendekatinya. Mata mereka menatap kedua orang itu sedih, membayangkan bahwa pasti mengerikan hidup sendirian di desa yang bahkan tak mungkin disebut tempat yang layak untuk hidup. Sesuatu pasti menyerang mereka. Sesuatu yang sangat, sangat berbahaya.

"Ce-cepat pergi dari sini, nak," kata nenek itu. Dia sudah berbalik menghadap Lee sekarang. Tatapannya sayu, dan dekapannya akan bayi itu kian kuat. "Siluman itu akan segera datang kalau melihat kalian di sini."

"Siluman?" seru mereka bersamaan.

Lee menoleh pada kedua temannya, bingung. Sementara Neji hanya terdiam, kemudian dia menghela napas panjang sambil berkata halus, "_Baa-sama_, ikut dengan kami ke Desa Murodo. Di sini bukanlah tempat yang aman bagi anda dan bayi itu."

Nenek itu ganti menatap Neji. Perlahan-lahan, air mukanya yang ketakutan mulai berubah sedikit tenang. "Kau tidak mengerti, ada siluman yang tengah mengamati desa ini. Dia dendam pada desa ini, dan jika kalian terus berada di sini, kalian bisa celaka!"

"Saya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan anda, _obaa-sama_. Tapi yang pasti, keselamatan anda dan bayi itu kini menjadi tanggung jawab kami bertiga, " kata Lee semangat. Dia membantu nenek itu berdiri—sebenarnya setengah menariknya juga. "Tenten-_chan_, bayinya."

Tenten mengulurkan tangannya, meminta bayi yang berada di dekapan nenek tua itu. Dia tersenyum manis. "Percayalah pada kami, o_baa-sama_."

Setelah menatap wajah Tenten dalam-dalam, dia mengangguk. Bayi lucu yang berada di dalam pelukannya dia serahkan pada Tenten. Wajahnya menatap ketiga ninja itu pias. Ada perasaan sedih, menyesal, namun juga bahagia karena ada yang menolongnya.

Akhirnya, mereka meninggalkan desa yang hancur itu. Neji memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja, mengingat bahwa ada nenek-nenek dan seorang bayi mungil di kelompok mereka—mengabaikan Lee yang mengusulkan untuk menggendong si nenek agar perjalanan bisa cepat—juga bisa bertanya-tanya pada sang nenek apa-apa yang terjadi pada desa itu.

"Siapa namamu, nak?" tanya nenek itu ketika Neji mulai membuka mulut.

"Oh? Aku Hyuuga Neji," jawabnya. "Dan gadis itu Tenten, lalu lelaki yang sedang—menghibur?—er… bayi itu adalah Rock Lee. Kami ninja dari Konoha. Lalu, anda?"

"Aku Yamashi Saeya. Dan bayi itu… aku tidak tahu namanya," ujar Saeya sedih. "Aku membawanya karena orang tuanya memintaku. Saat itu, aku berjalan menuju rumah tetanggaku. Lalu tiba-tiba, muncul seekor siluman ular yang jelek dan bau, menyerang seluruh penjuru desa. Bukan hanya satu, melainkan puluhan. Puluhan siluman menakutkan yang bau."

"Er… bagaimana anda bisa selamat, Saeya-_baa-sama_?' tanya Neji. "Dan bayi itu, bagaimana dia bisa selamat?"

"Aku tahu para siluman itu bukanlah siluman yang pintar—maksudku, mereka tidak mirip dengan manusia, maka dari itu mereka disebut tidak pintar. Namun, keunggulan mereka adalah pada kekuatan dan kemampuan. Dengan itu, mereka dengan mudah menghabisi hampir seluruh warga desa. Yang selamat langsung meninggalkan desa ini, dan sisanya… dimakan oleh siluman-siluman itu."

"Dimakan?" ulang Neji.

Saeya mengangguk pelan. "Aku berusaha menyembunyikan diriku, dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat orang tua bayi itu teramat sangat melindungi sang bayi. Lalu aku berlari ke sana, menghindari dari serangan siluma-siluman yang berusaha menghabisiku, dan aku masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Dari dalam, aku bisa mendengar jeritan, teriakan, dan seruan dari orang-orang desa. Aku bisa mendengar tawa mematikan, kekehan mengerikan, dan nada sadis yang dilontarkan siluman-siluman itu pada kami.

"Aku mencoba melindungi bayi itu sekuat tenaga. Kuputuskan untuk mengeluarkan mantra yang bisa melindungi rumah itu. Mantra pengusir siluman, yang bisa membuat siluman enggan mendekati tempat yang dimantrai oleh mantra itu. Aku melepaskan mantranya saat aku mendengar suara kalian mendekat."

Neji tidak mengerti. Siluman, mantra, semuanya adalah hal yang baru didengarnya. Yang dia tahu adalah _shinobi_,_ jutsu_,dan_ chakra_. Meski demikian, dia berhasil menyembunyikan kebingungannya dengan berkata, "Anda bilang siluman-siluman itu dendam pada desa anda. Kenapa?"

"Aku mendengar mereka berkata pada seseorang, 'Sudah habis, tuan. Tak ada lagi.' Dan kemudian aku mendengar yang lain menjawab, 'Dendamku belum habis. Aku akan mencari sisanya suatu saat nanti.'," ujar Saeya. "Dulu, ada banyak pahlawan di desa kami, nak. Pahlawan yang menumpas siluman-siluman jahat, yang mungkin saja salah satu teman mereka. Sekarang mereka sudah tua, dan mereka hanya bisa menyelamatkan diri sendiri."

Lelaki itu mengangguk kecil. Pandangannya tak menentu. Kini dia dipenuhi pertanyaan, tentang apa sebenarnya siluman itu, dan apakah hilangnya orang-orang di Desa Murodo ada kaitannya dengan penyerangan desa ini atau bukan.

"Neji?" panggil Tenten. "Jangan melamun. Kau bisa terantuk batu."

Hyuuga itu segera menoleh. Kemudian dia menatap Tenten serius sambil berkata, "Dengar, kau seharusnya tidak boleh ikut dalam misi ini. Siluman-siluman itu bisa mengancam nyawamu, Tenten. Kau—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Oh, aku mendengar sedikit tentang perbincanganmu dengan o_baa-sama_, dan mendengar kalau bayi ini tidak punya nama. Menurutmu, kita beri nama apa, ya?" tanya Tenten sembari memandang bayi dalam gendongannya dengan tatapan lembut. "Nama yang lucu dan imut."

Lee yang tengah bercanda dengan sang bayi langsung berseru, "Kalau Fumi?"

Gadis berambut coklat itu mengernyit. "Aku agak kurang suka. Bagaimana dengan Yui?"

"Mii," sahut Neji. "Mii nama yang sederhana dan mudah diingat. Kalau mau lucu, kalian bisa memanggilnya Mii-_chan_ atau Miichi."

Tenten dan Lee langsung setuju. Mereka langsung memanggil-manggil nama baru bayi itu berulang-ulang, bahkan mungkin sampai berhari-hari kalau Neji tidak segera berkata bahwa mereka sudah sampai di Desa Murodo.

Desa itu—tak satupun dari mereka yang tak menganga melihat gerbang yang didesain untuk melindungi desa itu. Kayu berbentuk silinder dengan ujung yang telah diruncingkan menjadi tembok yang mengelilingi desa itu. Di ujung kanan dan kiri desa itu, didirikan menara pengamat yang terdapat kurang lebih dua warga desa. Begitu mereka berlima terlihat oleh salah satu pasang mata, gerbang desa yang sangat kuat dan megah itu langsung terbuka.

"Ninja Konoha!" seru seorang dari balik gerbang. Tangannya terentang lebar saat setengah berlari menuju ke arah tamu-tamunya.

Neji membelalak begitu sang kepala desa memeluknya erat-erat. Bukan karena dia malu saat Saeya, Tenten, dan Lee terkikik pelan, namun dengan tubuh tambun kepala desa itu, serta kekuatan tangan yang sanggup meremukkan tulang-tulangnya—dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. _'I-ini jauh lebih menyiksa ketimbang makan kare dulu. Tolong…'_

"Aku sangat senang," ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Ayo, silahkan masuk! Silahkan masuk. Kalian semua pasti lelah—dan di sini bukan tenpat yang aman. Ayo!"

Mereka semua mengikuti sang kepala desa dari belakang. Dua puluh meter dari sana, di balik pohon beringin yang tua dan besar, seorang anak kecil mengamati mereka.

—"—

"Sekali lagi, kami mohon bantuannya, Neji-_san_, Tenten-_san_, Lee-_san_."

Tenten tersenyum simpul. "Jangan khawatir, Wagure-_sama_. Kami pasti bisa menghentikan teror di desa ini. Tapi… bisakah kami meminta tolong satu hal?"

Kening Wagure berkerut. "Ada apa?"

Tenten melirik Neji sebentar, kemudian saat melihat Neji mengangguk, dia melanjutkan, "Kami bersama dengan seorang nenek dan bayi yang belum berumur satu tahun. Mereka adalah korban dari desa yang baru diserang oleh, err… siluman. Kami menemukan mereka, dan berharap mereka bisa tinggal di sini. Jadi…"

"Kami berharap anda mau menerima mereka," lanjut Neji.

Sang kepala desa itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian dia mengangguk mantap. "Tapi, kami tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan mereka, karena kami di sini juga sedang dalam keadaan darurat."

Mereka bertiga mengangguk senang, lalu segera ke luar dari ruangan kepala desa. Wajah Tenten dan Lee terlihat berseri-seri, setelah mereka menampakkan wajah ketakutan kalau-kalau kepala desa mengusir Saeya dan Mii dari desa karena dianggap membebani mereka. Sementara itu, Neji hanya mengulum senyum tipis.

Tiba-tiba, Tenten teringat sesuatu. Dia mendekat kearah Neji, kemudian menepuk bahunya.

"Neji," panggil gadis bercepol dua itu. "Aku akan keluar desa sebentar."

Neji langsung melotot. "Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana! Kau tahu kalau siluman yang tengah membahayakan desa ini mengincar anak-anak dan gadis?"

Senyum Tenten mengembang, menyadari kalau sekarang temannya itu tengah mengkhawatirkannya. Namun dia tetap bersikeras ingin keluar desa. "Aku melihat sesuatu saat baru akan memasuki desa ini tadi. Kau bisa menemaniku, kalau kau mau."

"Tidak bisa," kata Neji lemas. "Aku harus mengurusi beberapa hal lagi—mengingat aku adalah seorang _taichou_, dan aku juga harus mencari informasi-informasi lagi. Lee masih sibuk menjaga Mii, dan aku berharap kau bisa membantuku."

"Tentu aku akan membantu," sergah Tenten. Dia berlari menjauhi Neji yang masih menatapnya ragu. Melihat itu, dia berseru meyakinkan, "Aku segera kembali!"

Tenten mempercepat larinya. Matanya menatap gerbang, dan menoleh pada penjaganya sambil mengangguk. Saat gerbangnya sedikit terbuka, dia langsung melompat dan berlari di atas gerbang kayu tersebut. Begitu sudah mencapai puncak, dia melompat turun. Saat menoleh ke belakang, tawanya pecah.

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Dia melihat penjaga gerbang menatapnya seakan-akan terpesona. "Hm?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" sang penjaga gerbang balik bertanya.

"Aku _shinobi_," jawab Tenten, lalu membungkuk sebentar. "Aku akan kembali lima belas menit lagi!"

Dia kembali berlari, namun kini larinya semakin lama semakin lambat, hingga akhirnya dia berhenti begitu saja di depan sebuah pohon beringin yang sangat besar. Tenten terkesima melihat pohon yang teramat besar dan tua itu, dan batinnya merasakan ada yang aneh dengan sang pohon. Namun dia segera menepis anggapan itu.

Tanpa suara, dia berjalan menuju ke balik pohon beringin itu, seolah-olah berharap ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di sana. Akan tetapi, dia tak menemukan siapapun.

Srek!

Tenten langsung berbalik. Mata kecoklatannya meneliti setiap inci hutan, namun tetap tak ada yang muncul. Perlahan-lahan, dia mendekati tempat yang dia kira adalah sumber suara yang dia dengar tadi. Wajahnya memucat karena was-was dan takut. Dia mengulurkan tangan ke depan, siap menyibakkan semak belukar itu kapan saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Gadis bercepol dua itu membeku. Meski demikian, pikirannya masih tetap bisa berjalan. _'Suara laki-laki? Padahal tadi aku melihat gadis kecil sedang berdiri di sini tadi. Aku harus berbalik dan menyerangnya, atau membiarkannya mendekatiku supaya aku bisa menyerangnya tiba-tiba?'_

Lelaki itu mendekat. Tenten bisa mendengar suaranya dari gemeretak daun yang lelaki itu injak. Semakin dekat jarak antara mereka, membuat Tenten semakin membeku. Tangannya yang masih terjulur ke arah semak-semak itu, tiba-tiba dipegang oleh sebuah tangan putih nan dingin. Tenten langsung mendongak, dan matanya membulat.

"Siapa kau?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

Gadis itu menelan ludah. Bingung, kaget, takut, dan ngeri. Semuanya bercampur aduk dalam diri Tenten detik itu juga. Tangannya tak bisa bergerak, entah karena dicengkeram terlalu kuat oleh sang lelaki atau mungkin dia yang terlalu lemas. Dia mengamati setiap inci wajah lelaki itu, dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia menelan ludah.

Rambutnya yang seputih salju terjuntai ke bawah, bahkan melebihi panjang rambut milik klan Hyuuga. Matanya yang berwarna keemasan menyipit tajam nan dingin, membuat bulu kuduk gadis bercepol dua itu merinding. Di kedua pipinya terdapat sepasang tanda berwarna kemerahan, dan mata kecoklatan Tenten terpana kala menatap tanda biru serupa bulan sabit di dahi lelaki itu. Semua itu membuatnya takut, sekaligus takjub, terutama pada bagian telinga si lelaki yang berbentuk aneh.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan bahkan tak satupun dari mereka bergerak.

.

To be continue…

.

* * *

**Author's note: Ohayou… maaf baru bisa update sekarang**—**entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi malas nulis. Tapi, berhubung sudah setengah bulan lebih nggak update, saya berjuang mati-matian buat nulis chap ini #hiperbola (^^)**

**Oke, tidak mau panjang lebar**—**hanya berharap supaya chap ini bagus dan lebih baik lagi, sekaligus ucapan terima kasih karena sudah membaca…**

**Arigato gozaimashu… (^O^)**

**.**

**Balasan review:**

**yuki-hime haruki: (*^-^*) bingung mau ngomong apa, tapi yang jelas terima kasih banyak karena menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca dan me-review… Salam kenal, ya!**

**Miyoko Kimimori: Terima kasih karena sudah membaca dan me-review… sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena baru bisa update sekarang. Salam kenal! (^_^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Pair : Sesshomaru x Tenten**

**Genre : Adventure—maybe end with Romance…**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi, but this fic by Izumi Nairi :)**

**Rating : K+**

**.**

* * *

.

**Yūyami **夕闇

Chapter 3

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan bahkan tak satupun dari mereka bergerak. Mata mereka menatap satu sama lain, coklat lembut nan manis bertemu dengan emas cair yang mematikan. Pandangan mereka seolah menggambarkan pertemuan antara seekor kelinci yang mungil nan lucu dengan serigala berbulu perak dan bertubuh gagah. Tenten memandang lelaki itu dengan penuh ketakutan dan keterkejutan—dan sedikit terpesona, sementara sang lelaki menatap gadis dengan pandangan sebaliknya.

"Lepaskan tanganku," katanya dengan nada bergetar. "A-aku mau pergi."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," kata lelaki itu sambil memperkuat cengkramannya.

Tenten menelan ludah, dia bisa mendengar tulang pergelangan tangannya sedikit berderak saat itu. Dia mengumpulkan keberaniannya, mencoba untuk menikam mata lelaki itu dengan pandangannya—meski dia yakin dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, dia balas mencengkram tangan lelaki itu yang sedang memegang tangannya. Sedetik dia bisa merasakan kalau lelaki itu terlonjak.

"Lepaskan," katanya lagi. Kali ini nadanya tajam.

Lelaki itu melepaskan tangannya.

Tanpa menunggu, Tenten langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Matanya masih menatap punggung gadis yang berbalut pakaian yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu, kemudian sedikit melebar kala melihatnya melompati gerbang dan menghilang begitu saja. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa gadis itu adalah manusia biasa, namun matanya juga tidak bisa memungkiri kalau manusia biasa sepertinya bisa melompati pagar yang tinggi hanya dengan sekali lompatan. Timbul di benaknya sebuah pertanyaan, siapakah gadis itu sebenarnya?

Semak-semak di belakang laki-laki berambut putih itu tersibak, lalu muncul sesosok makhluk kerdil hijau yang memegang tongkat berkepala dua. Tatapannya bingung.

"Sesshomaru-_sama_?" panggilnya. Matanya tertuju pada mata keemasan tuannya, kemudian mengikuti arah pandangannya. "Ada apa?"

"Mana Rin? Kita akan pergi dari sini sekarang juga."

Jaken mengernyitkan keningnya. "Tapi kita baru di sini selama beberapa menit, Tuan. Saya sebenarnya mau—"

Dia segera mendekap mulutnya saat melihat tatapan tajam tuannya yang seakan menembus tulangnya. Dia langsung berbalik menuju semak-semak, lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia muncul sambil menggandeng seorang anak kecil berambut coklat yang masih menguap.

"Kau tidur?" tanya Sesshomaru.

"Iya, Tuan. Aku kecapekan habis berjalan sejak tadi," keluh Rin sambil mengusap matanya. "Kita mau kemana, Sesshomaru-_sama_?"

Sesshomaru tidak menjawab, melainkan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Desa Murodo. Jaken dan Rin memandang punggungnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, lalu mulai mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat ketika desa itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Sesshomaru membuka suara.

"Rin," panggilnya. "Apa kau pernah melihat gadis bercepol dua akhir-akhir ini? Apa kau _mengamatinya_?"

"Ah… iya, Sesshomaru-_sama_," jawab Rin polos dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Meski begitu, dia tetap bercerita dengan riang, "Waktu itu Sesshomaru-_sama_ dan Jaken-_sama_ sedang pergi, dan aku kebetulan sedang bosan. Aku berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk mencari bunga, sampai akhirnya aku melihat beberapa orang mendekati desa yang baru saja kita lewati itu. Salah satunya perempuan cantik dengan cepol dua lucu di kepalanya. Aku merasa dia juga melihatku saat itu."

Sesshomaru terdiam. Sesaat berikutnya, dia hanya berkata, "Lain kali, jangan begitu. Kau tidak tahu apakah dia berbahaya atau tidak."

Sementara itu, di Desa Murodo, Tenten tiba di rumah tempatnya menginap sementara di desa itu. Begitu dia masuk, inginnya dia berdiam diri di kamar sembari melupakan kejadian tadi. Mungkin juga langsung tidur. Namun dia mendengar sebuah suara dari arah halaman belakang, membuatnya membatalkan niatnya. Dengan lesu, dia berjalan menuju sumber suara.

"Tenten-_chan_, kau sudah pulang?" ujar pemilik suara itu tanpa memandang kearahnya.

Tenten tersenyum sambil berjalan menghampiri sang pemilik suara—Yamashi Saeya. Dia duduk di atas dipan, tepat di samping nenek yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi mungil tersebut.

"Mii-_chan_ sudah tertidur rupanya," bisik Tenten dengan pandangan sayang pada bayi itu. "Dia pasti kecapekan. Apa _obaa-sama_ juga tidak capek?"

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu. Kau dan kedua temanmu itu bukannya beristirahat, malah langsung berkeliling desa."

Tenten terdiam. Ingatannya kembali berputar ke saat beberapa waktu lalu. Membuatnya sedikit bergidik. Dia cuma berkata pelan, "Itu, kan, tugas kami, _obaa-sama_. Kami memang disuruh untuk mengawasi desa ini, mengumpulkan informasi, dan tidak baik kalau tidak segera dilaksanakan. Oh, ya, apa tadi Neji dan Lee belum kembali?"

Saeya menggeleng. "Mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Begitu?" tukas Tenten murung.

"Daripada menunggu mereka, lebih baik kau mandi dulu, Tenten-_chan_. Para warga desa sudah menyiapkan kimono sebagai pakaianmu di sini—kau bisa ganti pakaian dengan itu. Bukankah lebih baik kalau badanmu lebih segar?"

Gadis bermata coklat itu mengangguk setuju. Dia mencium sekilas kening Mii yang tertidur pulas di dalam gendongan Saeya, lalu berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Begitu memasuki kamar tempatnya, Saeya, dan Mii akan tidur nanti malam, dia melihat beberapa kimono yang tertumpuk di dekat tasnya. Dia mengamati kimono yang berada di bagian paling atas, lalu mengambilnya.

"Pakai yang ini saja, ah!"

—"—

Desa Murodo kini berada dalam suasana senja yang tenang nan sunyi. Di rumah tempat para utusan dari Konoha dan dua warga sipil yang mereka temukan menginap, Tenten dan Saeya tengah mempersiapkan makan malam.

"_Obaa-sama_, aku akan meletakkan makanan yang sudah jadi di ruang tengah, ya," ujar Tenten.

Gadis itu dengan hati-hati membawa nampan berisi beberapa makanan ke ruang tengah. Di sana, dia meletakkan dan menyusun dengan rapi calon makan malam mereka di atas meja kayu yang pendek dan berukuran sedang yang berada di tengah ruangan itu. Sejenak dia bisa mencium wangi kare, menu utama makan malam mereka.

"Jangan melamun, Tenten-_chan_," kata suara wanita tua di belakangnya.

Tenten menoleh, lalu tersenyum malu. "Maafkan aku, _obaa-sama_. Sini, biar kubantu."

Dia mengambil alih nampan yang dibawa Saeya, lalu kembali ke meja makan. Dengan hati-hati dia meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk kecil beserta alat makan lain di pinggir meja. Dia tersenyum kecil, puas dengan "buah karya"-nya

Tak berapa lama kemudian, seluruh makanan sudah berada di atas meja. Mereka sudah berada di sana, duduk sambil menunggu kembalinya Neji dan Lee yang berjaga di luar bersama dengan warga desa lainnya. Sebenarnya, Tenten ingin menyusul, namun dia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Saeya dan Mii. Lagipula, Neji tentu tidak memperbolehkannya. Karena bosan, Tenten bermain-main sebentar dengan Mii yang tiduran di sampingnya. Lucu sekali, batinnya.

"Kami pulang!"

Saeya dan Tenten tersentak. Mereka berpandangan, lalu tersenyum satu sama lain. Gadis bercepol dua itu langsung berdiri dan menyambut para pemilik suara tersebut dengan antusias.

"Lee! Neji!" sambutnya. "Kalian datang?!"

Kedua lelaki yang baru memasuki ruang tengah itu terdiam dengan pandangan takjub, meski ke arah berbeda. Lee yang baru mau merenggangkan badannya langsung berlari dengan semangat menghampiri Mii yang menggeliat senang, seakan menyadari kedatangan mereka. Langsung saja dipeluknya bayi mungil itu, tanpa memerdulikan Saeya yang memarahi sambil memukulnya dengan sendok kayu karena Lee bau keringat.

Sementara itu, teman setimnya yang lain, Neji, menatap Tenten dengan mata membulat.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Tenten sambil mengernyit, meskipun pipinya merona tipis.

Neji memperhatikan kimono sewarna salmon yang tengah dipakai Tenten. Meskipun Tenten dikenal sebagai orang yang agak kasar dan mirip laki-laki, tapi kimono itu agaknya memberikan kesan berbeda. Gadis itu terlihat lebih… perempuan. Dan entah kenapa, dia menyukai hal itu.

"Er… tidak apa-apa," jawab Neji sekadarnya.

"Ehm, sebaiknya kita segera makan," ajak Tenten. "Keburu makanannya jadi dingin."

Neji langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia mengangguk, dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

Mereka makan dalam hening. Terkadang terdengar suara denting alat makan yang saling beradu, namun hanya samar-samar. Terdengar pula sekali dua kali suara Saeya mengomel karena Lee bermain-main dengan Mii saat masih makan, membuat yang lainnya tertawa kecil. Suasana di meja makan saat itu benar-benar sepi, kan?

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka semua sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka dan mulai membereskan meja.

"Lee-_kun_, Neji-_kun_, kalian mandi dan beristirahatlah dulu," ujar Saeya. "Biar aku dan Tenten-_chan_ yang memberesi meja."

Lee dan Neji mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berdua meninggalkan Tenten, Saeya, dan Mii.

"Neji-_kun_ sepertinya orang yang baik, Tenten-_chan_," ujar Saeya dengan tatapan sarat makna. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tenten menghentikan tangannya yang sedang mengelap meja. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian berkata, "Mereka berdua memang teman satu tim yang baik, _obaa-sama_. Aku senang berada satu tim dengan mereka—meskipun awalnya aku masuk ke tim ini aku berpikiran sebaliknya. Maksudku—Neji dulu orang yang sombong dan kasar, tapi dia sekarang sudah lebih baik. Lee dari dulu sampai sekarang sama saja, tetap bersemangat. Dan itu juga tidak terlalu buruk."

Saeya mengernyit. _'Bukan itu maksudku…'_

"Urusan di dapur, biar aku saja yang menanganinya. _Obaa-sama_ dan Mii sebaiknya segera ke kamar agar bisa lebih cepat beristirahat," kata gadis itu lagi.

Tenten membawa piring terakhir ke dapur, meninggalkan Saeya dan Mii yang sudah mulai mengantuk, lalu mulai mencuci peralatan dapur. Letak kamar mandi yang cukup dekat dengan dapur bisa membuatnya mendengar omelan Neji dan teriakan Lee dari dalam sana.

"Dasar mereka berdua," gumam Tenten. Senyumnya terkembang tipis.

Dia selesai mencuci semua peralatan dapurnya sebelum Neji dan Lee selesai mandi. Saat mereka berdua keluar dari kamar mandi, Tenten yang menunggu mereka mendekap mulutnya dengan ekspresi geli bercampur takjub. Bukan hanya karena melihat wajah Neji yang agak malu karena menyadari kalau Tenten ada di sana, melainkan juga karena melihat Lee memakai pakaian selain seragam kebesarannya—pakaian hijau ketat pemberian Gai—yaitu sebuah yukata. Sungguh, ini suatu kejutan.

"Wah… pertama kalinya aku tidak melihatmu memakai baju hijaumu itu, Lee," komentar Tenten sambil menahan tawa.

Lee mengangkat jempolnya sambil berkata dengan penuh percaya diri, "Kalau Sakura-_chan_ melihatku, aku yakin dia akan langsung menyukaiku."

Tenten tertawa, sementara Neji cuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Cukup. Sebaiknya kita segera beristirahat, agar besok kita bisa melaksanakan misi kita," kata Neji, membuat tawa Tenten berhenti dan Lee menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku dan Lee sudah memutari desa ini, dan juga bertanya pada orang-orang sekitar. Ternyata memang benar, kalau banyak orang yang hilang akhir-akhir ini. Dan kebanyakan adalah anak kecil dan perempuan muda. Waktu hilangnya adalah sekitar malam hari. Tapi, sayang, aku belum bisa mengenal polanya.

"Besok, kita akan mulai menelusuri daerah sekitar desa ini, karena kemungkinan musuh berada di sekitar sini. Mungkin sampai waktu malam hari—tapi aku tidak memperbolehkanmu ikut, Tenten. Ini demi keselamatanmu."

Tenten mau memprotes, namun saat melihat tatapan Neji, dia langsung bungkam.

"Aku juga bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang dimaksud dengan siluman, dan berdasarkan jawaban warga desa, siluman itu adalah makhluk dengan bentuk bermacam-macam yang memiliki kemampuan di atas manusia biasa. Kebanyakan memakan manusia, atau sesuatu yang tidak lazim lainnya. Jenisnya juga bermacam-macam, ada yang sekecil bayi, ada yang sebesar raksasa seperti Bijuu. Ada yang berbentuk seperti hewan, manusia, atau gabungan keduanya. Tapi—"

"Tunggu," potong Tenten. "Kau bilang, manusia? Maksudmu, ada—apa itu namanya? Siluman, ya?—yang bentuknya seperti manusia?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak, lanjutkan saja."

"Sampai dimana aku? Oh, jadi ada yang bentuknya manusia, namun mereka bisa berubah jadi bentuk lain. Seperti… jurus bayangan, namun ini asli—maksudnya bukan bayangan seperti yang biasa kita buat. Yang seperti manusia itu adalah kalangan siluman yang paling kuat—menurut warga.

"Yang terpenting adalah hati-hati, karena kita sendiri tidak tahu makhluk seperti apa yang akan kita hadapi. Kalian mengerti."

Lee dan Tenten mengangguk bersamaan.

"Sekarang, lebih baik kita semua beristirahat. Terutama kau dan Lee, Neji," kata Tenten.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari ruangan itu, lalu pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Lee dan Neji tidur di kamar depan, sedangkan Tenten berjalan menuju kamar di dekat ruang tengah. Dia yakin, sekarang Saeya dan Mii sudah tertidur pulas. Pelan-pelan, dia mulai memasuki kamar.

"Bayi kecil… bayi lugu, kenapa kau begitu manis…?" dendangnya sebuah suara. "Betul-betul manis… sangat-sangat manis…"

Tenten yang baru berada di ambang kamar, terkesiap. Sinar bulan yang melewati jendela kamar itu menampakkan sebuah siluet perempuan berambut hitam panjang, tengah menggendong sesuatu sambil terus berdendang pelan. Tidak jauh dari kaki perempuan itu, seorang nenek tua terbujur kaku, dengan darah melumuri sebagian kimono yang dikenakannya. Tubuhnya masih bergerak lemas.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Tenten kaku. Pandangannya menajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Saeya-_obaa-sama_?"

Wanita itu berhenti berdendang. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Tenten yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Cantiknya, cantiknya gadis di hadapanku," dendang wanita itu lagi. Suaranya lebih menyeramkan. "Aku menemukan yang lebih manis dari bayi lucu ini… senangnya, senangnya, senangnya hatiku."

Wanita itu meletakkan bayi—sesuatu yang digendongnya itu—di dekat Saeya. Nenek itu langsung memeluk bayi itu, yang tidak lain adalah Mii, seakan mencoba melindunginya. Sebelum wanita itu kembali berdiri tegak, dia membisikkan sesuatu pada Saeya.

"T-tidak," kata Saeya tercekat. Matanya membulat, kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Jangan."

"Diam!" seru wanita itu kasar, ekspresinya berubah mematikan, lalu saat kembali melihat Tenten yang menatapnya kebingungan, dia kembali tersenyum. Dia mendekati Tenten dengan tangan terbuka sambil berdendang lagi, "Kemarilah, sayang… kemarilah. Kecantikanmu membuatku iri… membuatku sedih… membuatku ingin memilikimu. Kemarilah, kemarilah sayang…"

Tenten terdiam. Dia setengah melirik Saeya yang masih terus menggeleng sambil mendekap Mii lebih kuat. Dia setengah bersyukur wajahnya tertutupi bayangan, sehingga wanita itu kemungkinan tidak bisa melihatnya mencari-cari gulungan senjata yang diletakkannya. Setengah pikirannya mulai membujuknya agar berteriak, memanggil nama rekan setimnya, namun dia tahu tindakan gegabah bisa membuat situasi lebih buruk.

"Apa kau yang mengambil semua gadis muda dan anak kecil di desa ini?" tebak Tenten. Dia mencoba mengulur waktu.

Senyuman wanita itu menghilang. "Kau sangat spesial… kau bukan gadis biasa. Kemarilah, kemarilah… aku sangat menginginkanmu, gadis manis."

"Kalau begitu, kau jahat sekali," ujar gadis itu tanpa memerdulikan dendangan sang wanita. Dia mengamati wajah wanita itu, lalu tersenyum mengerti. "Aku tahu kenapa kau melakukan itu. Dan aku tahu, kau ini apa."

Kali ini, wanita itu berhenti berjalan. Tapi senyumnya kembali muncul. "Kau cantik, kau pintar, kau begitu menawan… Aku sungguh iri pada wajah dan otakmu yang brilian. Kemarilah, kemarilah… sebelum nenek dan bayi ini tiada. Ikutlah, ikutlah… sebelum kedua teman lelakimu mendengar dendanganku dan terjebak di dalamnya."

"Apa maksud—"

Tiba-tiba, wanita itu melesat ke hadapannya, begitu dekat sampai Tenten bisa mencium aroma wangi menyengat dari napasnya. Wajahnya tidak secantik yang gadis itu pikirkan. Kulitnya begitu pucat dan terlihat rapuh lagi tipis. Rambutnya juga lebih tipis, meskipun memang hitam pekat. Bibirnya kering, seperti orang yang sangat kehausan. Dan yang paling membuat gadis itu terlonjak adalah, bola mata wanita itu yang melotot ke arahnya, seakan mau keluar. Lebih biru dari Naruto, dan lebih terang dari Ino, batinnya.

"Ikutlah denganku!" kata wanita itu, menatapnya dengan ekspresi kelaparan. "Supaya tidak ada yang terluka."

Sebelum Tenten membuka mulutnya, tangan wanita itu sudah meremas pergelangan tangan Tenten—yang membuat gadis itu mengingat kejadian tadi siang—lalu menariknya ke luar kamar itu, menerobos jendela. Sebelum dia belum terlalu jauh dari kamar, telinganya bisa mendengar teriakan Saeya, yang mungkin cukup untuk membangunkan Neji dan Lee. Sebelum dia menyadari apa yang terjadi, wanita itu telah membawanya…

Pergi.

.

To be continue…

.

* * *

**Author's note: Hallo, long time no see… senengnya bisa update fic ini—saking lamanya sampai perlu berhari-hari ngebersihin fic ini dari lumut sama jaring laba-laba—tapi alhamdulillah, akhirnya bisa selesai satu chapter ~(^^~)(~^^)~ Maaf kalau sempat berhenti sebentar, eh, lama banget ding… tapi saya benar-benar menyesal :(**

**Sebelumnya, maaf kalau feel-nya dirasa kurang banget (maklum, baru coba pedekate lagi sama fic ini), kalau ada typo(s), out of chara, or something else, beribu-ribu maaf saya haturkan. Saya juga sangat mengharap kritik, saran dari readers semua, yang semoga bisa membuat saya lebih baik dalam menulis, dll…**

**Arigato gozaimashu pada semua yang mau menunggu, kepada semua yang review—kepada **_**Moku-Chan**_**, **_**Jerza Loverz**_**, **_**Shiroi no Tsuki**_**, **_**SeiHinamori**_**, **_**Twintail**_**, dan **_**yoouko**_**—terima kasih semua… (kok kayak mau perpisahan, ya?)**

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih… (^^)**

**.**

**Balasan review:**

**Jerza Loverz: Hallo, seneng banget Jerza-**_**san**_** review… sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalau update terlalu lama #hiks. Terima kasih atas pujiannya, semoga chap ini cukup memuaskan (^_^)**

**Twintail: Salam kenal juga(*^.^*) Oh, Twinnie bisa panggil apa aja kok :D, yang penting oke. Sekarang waktunya saya update, meskipun mungkin nggak secepet yang Twinnie bayangin, tapi saya harap Twinnie suka, terima kasih banyak…**

**yoouko: Yosh, commader!Ini update-annya, maaf kalau lama banget, ya. Semoga yoouko suka—sangat berharap semoga nggak kecewa. Terima kasih atas review-nya, dan salam kenal dari Izumi Nairi… ^O^**

**p.s: bagi yg login insya Allah saya bales lewat PM**

**.**


End file.
